My letter for you
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Una carta enviada algo tarde. Una carta que nunca será leída. Una carta para tí, Levi Ackerman.


DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin y/o sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La historia me pertenece a mí.

WARNING: OTP LeviHan, de no estar cómodo con el shipping, abstenerse.

¡Muchas gracias por brindarle una oportunidad!

...

 _My letter for you_

Fascinante en el mundo es el hecho de que personas tan dispares lleguen a conocerse.

Es verdad que este no es un mundo _natural_ , como tampoco _fácil_.

Eren Jaeger es la persona más impulsiva, visceral y furiosa que conozco. No se controla. No hay un pensamiento detrás de sus acciones como la mayor parte de las personas a su alrededor parece creer. Eren _actúa_ , por lo contrario, de forma instintiva, apelando no a su naturaleza de titán en todo caso. Eren nació _así._ ¿Acaso fuese herencia de sus padres? Según parece ser, no de su padre. No conocí a su madre pero puedo imaginar que es con ella con quien guardaba mayor parecido. Y es ésa conexión pura y sencilla la que me lleva a pensar en Levi.

Siempre ha sido igual. Pero cuando le conocí, Levi también tenía cierta furia que parecía irradiar desde lo profundo de sus entrañas, como si fuese algo a lo que simplemente no podía renunciar.

Sé por él que sólo conoció a su madre y a alguna especie de protector, quien lo entrenara, mismo que luego lo abandonó en la ciudad subterránea. Les hablaría de la ciudad subterránea pero si lo hiciera, probablemente tendría que narrar horrores que no quiero rememorar. Creo que incluso él los relegó a alguna parte, lejanos a su memoria, con el fin de no presenciarlos una y mil veces, como sé que ha intentado deshacerse de los recuerdos de la época en que Erwin lo reclutó.

Yo conocí a Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church y Levi (quien entonces era 'Sólo Levi') Ackerman el día que fueron presentados como reclutas de la tropa. Eran los 'nuevos' y todo el mundo hablaba del misterio en que fueron incorporados, de un día a otro, sin ningún entrenamiento. Nadie estaba contento. Y por curioso que parezca, Levi tampoco parecía estarlo. Farlan mantenía una actitud afable pero ecuánime, mientras que Isabel parecía llena de vitalidad, como un cañón al que sólo hay que encender la pólvora para que estalle en una intensa explosión. Por supuesto, mi naturaleza curiosa me llevó a acercarme a ellos, aunque no voy a negar que el que más apelaba a mi curiosidad por su arrogancia y desinterés fue precisamente Levi, quien sólo trató de ahuyentarme (el muy ingrato), mientras que Isabel se mantenía recelosa y Farlan amable, pero defensivo. Era de comprender.

Todos en el escuadrón los molestaban, les llamaban "Sucios" y otras cosas más desagradables que de haber escuchado Levi, ahora sé que habrían rodado literalmente algunas cabezas.

Nadie tenía idea de lo que ése enano adicto al cloro podía hacer.

Y pasó algún tiempo antes de que Levi se relacionara con alguien, pues su primer expedición, volvió a perder a los únicos seres con quien pensaba, podía contar.

Isabel y Farlan murieron en esa batalla, misma en que por primera vez descubrimos que había titanes anormales. No quiero demeritar el hecho de que fue _su_ descubrimiento, pero a él, por fascinante que fuese, no le importó porque las vidas de sus amigos y compañeros, su única _familia_ , se habían desvanecido en un halo de sangre y miembros cercenados frente a sus ojos.

Fue la primera vez que vi a un hombre quebrarse de la forma en que Levi lo hizo. Fue ésa, la única vez en que perdió realmente el control.

¿Cómo lo sé? Porque lo vi todo. Erwin, como segundo teniente entonces, no permitió intromisiones y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, una actitud tan fría y obviamente tan propia de él que no podía culparlo. Erwin había vivido en una buena familia toda su vida, nadie podría culparlo por desconocer las tragedias a las que otros se ven expuestos cuando toda esa parafernalia del dinero y el poder no te beneficia ni te acoge. Erwin Smith siempre parece saberlo todo, estar en perfecto control de sus emociones y sobre todo, controlar las de los demás. Parece un ser de otro mundo, incapaz de sentir ni generar empatía alguna por ningún ser en desgracia. Es como si su capacidad sentimental estuviese cegada o peor aún, como si no hubiera nacido con ella y en cambio hubiese sido sustituida por una hipócrita actitud de afabilidad y sensatez.

Si me preguntan, esa actitud particularmente me parece sumamente odiosa.

¿Saben a dónde quiero llegar?

Las cosas son como son. La vida tiene formas diferentes de darte oportunidades. A algunos los elige para tener demasiadas y desperdiciarlas una y otra vez mientras no las valoran. A algunos otros les permite una sola, que parece un golpe de suerte, pues la toman y se transforma todo su entorno en algo distinto y mejor. Y hay quienes simplemente no ven que la oportunidad pasó frente a sus ojos y la dejan ir, deseando la añorada oportunidad tan desesperadamente, que no se dan cuenta que ya se ha ido.

No sé a qué categoría pertenezcamos, si soy sincera. No sé a qué categoría pertenezca Eren, Levi o Erwin, pero lo cierto es que podría darles categorías y sin embargo eso no diría apenas nada de lo que esos hombres han hecho por sus propias vidas y por las vidas de la humanidad. No podría expresar lo sorprendida que me sentí cuando Levi defendió a Eren en el juicio, como tampoco el gusto que me dio poder conocer a un humano con la capacidad de transformarse en titán. Sus revelaciones ayudaron a mi investigación de forma exponencial y sin temor a equivocarme, fue el mayor avance hecho por mi equipo en por lo menos, cinco años.

A veces cuando Levi despierta, se acerca a la ventana, aunque parece nunca haber notado que lo he visto y acostumbro observarlo ya como por inercia. Su rostro suave y su expresión dura, aparecen de pronto melancólicos, como si estuvieran muy lejos de la habitación. Nunca le he sorprendido llorando o haciendo la menor expresión de dolor. Simplemente es algo que trasciende su fisonomía, como una especie de vibración distinta en el aire.

Eren permanece con Mikasa, quien pertenece al mismo clan que Levi. No sé qué signifique eso pero debe ser algo. Algo bueno e importante. Algo grandioso. Porque al menos es alguien que puede ser _cercano_ a él.

¿Sabes, Levi?

No sé a qué se deba esa sensación. No sé qué sea lo que provoque esa incertidumbre en ti. Pero si es por mí, sabes que no tienes que ocultarlo ni preocuparte.

Yo no puedo regresar y no puedo ayudarte.

Pero sí puedo observarte despertar, día tras día, mientras los viejos tiempos pasan. Tiempos en que los titanes casi nos extinguieron, tiempos en que la humanidad permanecía, humillada, arrodillada mientras hordas de seres inmensos intentaban aniquilarla con sus potentes mandíbulas, tiempos en que lo único que teníamos por cierto y seguro era la muerte.

Y de pronto, la humanidad ganó. _Ganamos_.

Levi… ¿Hablas con Eren sobre cómo eran las cosas? ¿Le mencionas a Erwin algo sobre mí?

No sé cómo pasó pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo no lo logré y aun así siento como si la culminación del éxito hubiese estado aquella noche acompañándome.

Siento no haber podido cumplir mis promesas, siento no haber tenido hijos para ti, siento no haber tenido tu temple para soportar el dolor.

¿Qué hay en el mundo más glorioso que enfrentar a la muerte y ganarle intercambiando la vida de alguien más por la tuya?

Ésa fue mi oportunidad y mi regalo.

No lo habría hecho por nadie más y sé que de haberte dado la oportunidad, tú lo habrías hecho por mí.

Ustedes tenían algo en común. Tú y Eren.

Los veo sentados en el borde de la muralla, ambos de siete años. Tú, con el cabello negro muy largo, pareciendo Mikasa Ackerman y Eren, con las manecitas llenas de hoyitos tiernos, con sus enormes y chispeantes ojos verdes mirando al horizonte, deseando escapar al mar.

Ése era nuestro principal sueño ¿Recuerdas?

 _"… Y una vez esta mierda termine, yo mismo te llevaré a buscar toda la maldita agua salada que quieras.."_

Gracias, Levi.

Hiciste de mi vida una historia digna de vivirse. Una historia divertida, grandiosa… Hermosa.

Te extraño. Por eso te observo.

Me haces falta.

Gracias por todo lo que pudimos ser, pero sobre todo, gracias por lo que fuimos.

Esperaré pacientemente por ti. Aunque sea un calvario.

¿Te digo un secreto?

 _Tú diste vida_. Me la diste. No llegó a ti, como no llegué tampoco yo con vida suficiente para despedirme pero espero no lo lamentes.

Nos veremos. Sé que nos veremos.

Yo te veo todos los días. Y sólo deseo que un día puedas verme tú a mí.

Siempre estarás en _mí_ , Enano.

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _H.Z._


End file.
